


I would do anything for you

by Ellygattina



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt!Jack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Durante una missione, Jack è rimasto gravemente ferito per proteggere il suo partner e la squadra al completo si è riunita in ospedale in attesa di notizie. Appena si presenta l'occasione, Mac è subito pronto a fare qualunque cosa in suo potere per salvarlo.Accenni MacDalton.*Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Now it's your turn” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I would do anything for you

Mac, seduto su una scomoda panchina appena fuori dalla sala operatoria, non riusciva a smettere di ripensare alla missione che era quasi costata la vita al suo partner. La paura di perderlo lo stava divorando da un tempo indefinito insieme a un senso di colpa crescente, visto che era stato lui a non valutare a dovere il pericolo di una trappola. Con il panico che gli serrava la gola, ricordava tristemente Jack che provava invano a metterlo in guardia, ma fino all'ultimo era stato troppo sicuro di sé e delle informazioni in loro possesso per dargli retta.  
«Andrà tutto bene, vedrai. Jack è forte» disse piano Riley a un certo punto, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e interrompendo così il filo dei suoi oscuri pensieri.  
Mac si girò a guardarla, scoprendo che l'amica era in piedi al suo fianco, con la schiena appoggiata al muro e gli occhi lucidi. Dal tono aveva l'impressione che cercasse di convincere soprattutto se stessa, ma annuì comunque prima di fissare di nuovo lo sguardo su un punto indefinito davanti a sé.  
Bozer sospirò e lo sentì pronunciare vagamente qualcosa che non ascoltò neppure. Non voleva sentirsi ripetere per l'ennesima volta che non era colpa di nessuno di loro e non avrebbe osato credere nella salvezza di Jack finché non fosse stato un medico a dirglielo. Aveva visto abbastanza ferite di proiettili in vita sua per non riconoscerne una potenzialmente letale e il fatto che il suo partner se la fosse procurata per proteggerlo non gli era d'aiuto. Quante volte gli aveva detto di non mettere così a rischio la sua vita? Se gli fosse accaduto l'irreparabile per colpa sua, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato...  
Gli sembrò che fossero passate ore quando un medico uscì finalmente dalla sala operatoria, facendolo scattare in piedi con il cuore in gola.  
«Come sta?» domandò con un leggero tremito nella voce mentre cercava invano di decifrare la sua espressione.  
«L'intervento è andato bene ma ha bisogno di una trasfusione urgente e non abbiamo più sacche del suo gruppo sanguigno» comunicò in un tono che non gli piacque per niente. Non era un buon segno quell'atteggiamento così cupo e serio...  
«Glielo darò io» disse subito Mac. «Abbiamo lo stesso gruppo.»  
«Ne è sicuro?»  
«Sì.»  
«Venga da questa parte allora.»  
Il giovane lo seguì, e dopo i controlli di routine, si sdraiò sul lettino per iniziare il lungo prelievo, cercando invano di smettere di farsi del male con quei ricordi dolorosi che non volevano saperne di lasciarlo in pace, ma una parte di lui, probabilmente, nemmeno la voleva una tregua. Avrebbe dovuto capire subito, infatti, che qualcosa non tornava in quella missione, e quando si era reso conto di essere caduto in una trappola, era già troppo tardi.  
Preoccupatissimo per la salvezza dei suoi compagni, non aveva fatto in tempo a dire nulla prima di essere spinto via in malo modo da Jack, che un attimo dopo giaceva a terra ferito, con il sangue che sgorgava a fiotti, mentre lui urlava terrorizzato il suo nome in una maniera rischiosissima per entrambi.  
Fortunatamente, però, i rudimentali esplosivi che aveva costruito poco prima per attirare l'attenzione delle forze dell'ordine erano scattati in quel momento, sbarrando la strada al gruppo di terroristi che già correva verso di loro per terminare il lavoro, ma anche così Mac non aveva potuto fare molto per l'amico se non cercare di bloccare l'emorragia con quel poco che aveva a disposizione.  
Mentre la polizia arrestava i superstiti, il ragazzo premeva un pezzo di stoffa dopo l'altro sulla ferita, supplicandolo intanto di non mollare, per poi salire con lui sull'ambulanza e tenergli stretta la mano fino all'arrivo in ospedale.  
A quel punto era stato costretto a lasciarlo andare, dando inizio all'estenuante attesa che si era protratta fino a poco prima. Purtroppo non era stato ripagato con la buona notizia che avrebbe voluto sentire, ma per una volta ringraziò che avessero almeno lo stesso gruppo sanguigno. Era già successo in passato che Jack gli donasse il sangue e solo ora capiva come doveva essersi sentito in quegli orribili momenti, totalmente inutile in una stanza ad aspettare impotente l'esito della sua lotta tra la vita e la morte. Non poteva neanche immaginare di perderlo e sarebbe sicuramente impazzito se non avesse avuto la possibilità di aiutarlo.  
«Rimanga sdraiato per qualche minuto prima di alzarsi e mi chiami se ha bisogno di qualcosa» disse a un certo punto l'infermiera che si era occupata del prelievo e Mac tornò lentamente alla realtà, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che gli girava la testa. Assentì e la ringraziò debolmente prima di chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi sul respiro nella speranza di riprendersi più in fretta. Avrebbe voluto correre subito da Jack, ma dubitava che gli avrebbero permesso di vederlo e svenire nel corridoio non avrebbe certo velocizzato le cose.  
Uscendo poco dopo dalla stanza, ancora un po' malfermo sulle gambe ma incapace di stare sdraiato a non far niente un minuto di più, incontrò Bozer, che si affrettò a sorreggerlo, porgendogli intanto un succo di frutta e una merendina.  
Insieme raggiunsero Riley, seduta sulla panchina a mordersi le labbra mentre digitava rapidamente qualcosa sul telefono. La ragazza sorrise quando li vide arrivare e si spostò di poco per fargli spazio, complimentandosi intanto per la sua decisione, resa ancora più generosa dal fatto che nemmeno lui, in fondo, era uscito illeso dalla missione.  
Mac, che da parte sua si era quasi dimenticato delle lievi ferite sul suo corpo, minimizzò come al solito, quasi infastidito dall'osservazione dell'amica, e in breve tempo quel blando tentativo di conversazione cadde nel vuoto, lasciando di nuovo posto a un silenzio teso, interrotto solo di tanto in tanto dai lievi movimenti di uno dei tre e dal passaggio frettoloso del personale ospedaliero.  
Dovette passare ancora fin troppo tempo prima che un medico permettesse finalmente a Mac di andare a trovare l'amico per qualche minuto.  
Il giovane non aspettava altro, ma questo non gli impedì di varcare la soglia con un misto di speranza e timore, a cui si aggiunse subito l'ennesima ondata di tristezza e senso di colpa nel vederlo immobile su quel lettino, collegato a delle macchine e con addosso un'infinità di tubi e tubicini. Non era però quello il momento più adatto per cedere alle emozioni, per cui si sedette sulla sedia un po' traballante posta lì di fianco e gli prese di nuovo la mano, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare tutto il resto e rimproverandolo teneramente a bassa voce per quel gesto sconsiderato. Non che lui fosse nella posizione giusta per farlo, in realtà, visto che ormai non si contavano le volte in cui Jack era stato al suo capezzale per lo stesso motivo, ma in fondo anche questo faceva parte del loro rapporto ormai da anni.  
Sorrise triste a quel pensiero, e alzando gli occhi un po' lucidi, incontrò lo sguardo vacuo e affaticato del compagno.  
Sollevato, rafforzò appena la stretta sulla sua mano e gli spiegò la situazione parlando lentamente. Non gli disse cosa aveva fatto per aiutarlo e per il momento tenne per sé anche i rimproveri. Con un po' di fortuna, ci sarebbe stato tempo in abbondanza per quelli...  
Jack, impossibilitato a parlare per il tubo che gli permetteva di respirare, lo ascoltava tranquillo, godendosi la sua presenza e ringraziandolo intanto con lo sguardo per essere lì al suo fianco, ma ben presto gli effetti degli antidolorifici e dell'anestesia non ancora smaltita del tutto si fecero sentire, riportandolo in poco tempo nel mondo dei sogni.  
Mac lo guardò dormire per qualche minuto, finché il medico che l'aveva fatto entrare non gli ordinò di andarsene e lasciarlo riposare.  
Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto rimanere ancora un po' a vegliare sul suo sonno, come l'amico aveva fatto spesso con lui, ma dovette a malincuore alzarsi dalla sedia, lasciandogli comunque, non visto, un'ultima carezza sulla mano. Una volta arrivato alla porta, si girò di nuovo a osservarlo per un attimo, promettendogli in silenzio di tornare appena possibile, prima di avviarsi nel corridoio, dove il resto della squadra attendeva notizie con il fiato sospeso.

  


Prompt: Jack è rimasto gravemente ferito dopo una missione andata male. Ha subito un'operazione ma ha bisogno di una trasfusione. Mac vorrebbe poter fare qualcosa per Jack...

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non essendo molto esperta in materia ho preferito restare molto sul generico e purtroppo mi sono accorta dopo un po' che in realtà Mac, nel canon, non potrebbe mai donare il sangue a Jack, ma ormai avevo iniziato così e non mi andava di riscrivere tutto con altri personaggi. Spero vi sia piaciuta lo stesso e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per avermi dedicato un po' del vostro tempo anche solo leggendo! <3  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa alla challenge “Now it's your turn” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa one-shot vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona notte e buona giornata per domani.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


End file.
